Trois petits chats...
by Hedwig4
Summary: Une série de nouvelles sur l'été après le tome 4 des persos de Hp, basée sur la comptine "Trois petits chats...". R/R ^_^
1. Prologue (la comptine;)

****

Prologue

Trois p'tits chats, (trois p'tits chats, trois p'tit chats, chats, chats)

Chapeau de paille, (idem…)

Paillasson, (vous avez compris le pattern?)

Somnambule,

Bulletin,

Tintamare,

Marabout,

Bout d'cigare,

Garde-fou,

Fou de rage,

Rage de dent,

Dentifrice,

Frise à plat,

Platonique,

Nick Carter,

Terrassier,

Scier du bois,

Boisson chaude,

Chaudière,

Ermitage,

Tache de suie,

"Suis pas contre",

Contrebasse,

Basse-cour,

Courtisane,

"Zane" d'Arc,

D'arc-en-ciel,

Ciel couvert,

Vermifuge,

Fugitif,

Tiphoïde,

Identique,

Tic nerveux,

Vœux de guerre,

Guerre de Troie,

Trois p'tit chats…

Ça va être très long, je sais ;-)


	2. Trois petits chats...

Voilà une petite fic très légère. Je lisais un livre d'Agatha Christie (encore, lol!) et je me suis aperçut qu'elle se servait souvent de comptines d'enfants dans ses livres (Un, deux, trois -Une poignée de seigle - Dix petits nègres, etc.) et dans ses pièces (Three blind mice, etc.). ça m'a donné une idée pour une fic, qui n'en est pas une, en fait. J'ai choisi la comptine "Trois petits chats, qui consistent à chanter une suite de mots reliés entre eux par leurs première et dernière assonance. Pour chaque mot, ou groupe de mot, j'écrirai une courte histoire sur un des personnage Hp, je parlerai de ce qu'ils font, pensent, redoutent, etc. Tout ça prend place l'été après le tome 4. Voilà, _enjoy_!

***********************************************************************

"Trois petits chats…"

-1-

Trois petits chats…

Virgnia Morgan Weasley jeta sa lourde malle sur son lit à l'intérieur duquel quelques ressorts étaient défoncés. Libre! Enfin libre! Sa troisième année d'étude venait de se terminer et ses notes étaient, sans être extraordinaires, très correctes. Elle pensa avec un sourire réjouit à la réaction de son père quand il verra qu'elle était deuxième meilleure de sa classe en étude des Moldus.

Elle jeta un regard sur sa malle. Quel travail ce sera de tout ranger… Encore du travail! Alors qu'elle venait de passer une année entière à travailler! Il n'en était pas question! Levant le menton en signe de défi, elle sortit de sa chambre sans rien avoir rangé, sans se préoccuper de sa conscience qui l'avertissait de la réaction que sa mère pourrait avoir. Aujourd'hui, c'était décidé, elle allait faire ce qu'elle entendait de faire. Voilà!

Ginny descendit les escaliers le plus silencieusement que ses espadrilles bon marché le lui permettaient, sa belle confiance en elle ayant quelque peu diminué d'intensité. Elle ne voulait pas attirer l'attention de sa mère qui s'affairait dans la cuisine à préparer un repas léger pour elle, Ron et les jumeaux, qui venaient juste de rentrer de Poudlard. 

Même si Mrs Weasley n'en avait pas encore touché un mot à ses enfants, Ginny la sentait nerveuse. Ginny sourit à cette pensée. En fait, nerveuse était un puissant euphémisme. Sa mère était une vraie boule de nerfs, ce qui rendait Ginny bien curieuse, d'ailleurs. Qu'est ce qui pouvait bien la mettre dans cet état?

Molly Weasley avait, en temps normal bien sûr, avait l'ouïe très développée, surtout pour ses enfants. Ces derniers savaient bien qu'il était impossible de lui cacher quoi que ce soit bien longtemps dans la maison. Néanmoins, ce jours-là, elle était si profondément plongée dans ses pensées qu'elle n'entendit pas sa seule et unique fille sortir par la porte de derrière, laissant celle-ci éberluée par son propre exploit.

Les mains dans les poches, les yeux en l'air, le sourire satisfait sur le visage, Ginny se sentait bien. Elle marchait dans le terrain vague qui s'étendait derrière chez elle, de l'autre côté des larges haies qu'elle traversa sans problèmes, manquant de piétiner quelque gnomes. Le ciel était d'un bleu parfait, sans aucun nuage et le soleil brillait sans trop de prétention. En ajoutant la douce brise qui caressait son visage, Ginny conclut avec enthousiasme que c'était la journée parfaite. Elle s'arrêta un instant et ferma les yeux. Ouvrit les bras, prête à s'envoler. Si seulement ce moment pouvait s'étirer, s'étirer, devenir éternité…

__

Miaow… 

Ginny s'interrompit dans sa poésie personnelle. Avait-elle bien entendu? On aurait dit un miaulement…

Elle se pencha, s'appuyant sur ses genoux, pour observer de plus près les maigres bosquets qui jonchaient le sol. Maintenant, elle était sûre d'avoir bien entendu, c'était bien le cri plaintif d'un chat qu'elle avait entendu.

__

Miaow…

Elle sursauta. Le miaulement venait du buisson sur sa gauche. Un peu surexcité, elle souleva lentement les branche, afin de ne pas effaroucher l'animal.

- Salut toi, murmura-t-elle en souriant quand elle découvrit le chat.

Celui-ci la regardait, ses grands yeux dorés fixés sur elle. Il avait le pelage aux multiples couleurs, brun, noir, crème, blanc, tout en nuances qui, aux yeux de Ginny, étaient magnifiques. Tout en l'observant avec des yeux où brillait une étincelle d'affection subite, Ginny eut soudain une idée.

Un sourire malicieux se forma sur son visage juvénile.

***

- Voilà, Calembredaine, viens ici…

Ginny déposa doucement le chat dans une petite boîte remplies de couvertures, près de son lit. Elle s'étonnait encore de son entrée incognito dans le Terrier. Sa mère était partie on-ne-sait-où, mais tout ce qui importait pour la jeune fille pour l'instant était son nouveau chat, affectueusement nommé Calembredaine. Celui-ci ne bougea pas d'un poil et resta confortablement installé dans la boîte de Ginny. 

Ginny, prise d'une joie candide, alla chercher de quoi nourrir son nouvel animal de compagnie. Quelques instants plus tard, elle revenait avec deux bols dans les mains, un rempli d'eau, l'autre remplis de laitue, Ginny ne sachant pas trop les détails essentiels du régime habituel des chats domestiques. En regardant Calembredaine, elle failli échapper les contenants sous l'emprise du choc.

Une petite boule rose était entrain de sortir de l'arrière du chat, qui, manifestement, était une chatte. Ginny plaqua sa main sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher de crier et, de ce fait, d'alerter toute la maisonnée. Elle s'agenouilla près de la chatte et contempla ce miracle de la nature.

En tout, trois chatons naquirent dans le Terrier ce jour-là. Ginny, tout en débordant de joie, se mordit la lèvre. Que va dire sa mère de tout ça?

***********************************************************************

Voilà, la première nouvelle faite! La prochaine sera : "Chapeau de paille" et parlera de…

Ah! Surprise!!! (-_0) (c censé être un clin d'œil, lol!) Svp, reviewz!!!!


	3. ...chapeau de paille...

C'est le tour du _chapeau de paille_ maintenant! je voudrait juste souligner au passage un avertissement: quelques unes de mes nouvelles seront extrêmement courtes…Vous voyez, certains sujets sont très limités, je sais pas si vous vous en rendez compte, un peu comme "Terrassier" ou autre. J'ai une petite idée mais pas assez pour écrire deux pages, enfin, vous êtes avertis! (^_^)

***********************************************************************

"Trois petits chats…"

-2-

…chapeau de paille…

Pétunia Anita Dursley jubilait devant son miroir. Enfin les dures années de labeurs de Vernon avait portés fruit!

Un doigt sur la lèvre en signe de profonde réflexion, elle observait la multitude de petit pot, de tubes, de boîtes et autres, qui ornaient le comptoir dans la salle de bain annexe à la chambre des maître de sa jolie demeure parfaitement entretenue et dont elle était si fière. Après avoir tranché pour un fond de teint dit "_Jour de Soleil_", elle commença la longue et complexe élaboration d'un maquillage qu'elle désirait rigoureusement sans faille. En même temps, elle se permit d'imaginer d'avance des compliments à faire à l'hôtesse. L'occasion était trop grande pour qu'elle gâche tout avec un mauvais fond de teint!

En effet, son mari avait été invité à un brunch extérieur sur la propriété de quelques riches propriétaires de compagnie. C'était, et Vernon lui avait clairement expliqué, l'occasion rêvé pour obtenir une augmentation de salaire et peut-être même, une promotion. C'était le genre de réception estivale où l'on restait tout l'après-midi debout dans un jardin et, verre à la main, on essayait de converser avec des individus tous aussi

riches, donc passionnants, les uns que les autres, sous le soleil cruel de juillet.

Lorsqu'elle s'était assurée que tout, son visage, sa coiffure, ses vêtement, était parfait, elle descendit dans le hall d'entrée d'un pas digne en se demandant si ce serait mal vu de complimenter la femme du riche propriétaire pour paraître si jeune à son âge. Elle portait un robe aux couleurs claires qui faisait très _été_ et par-dessus tout, un magnifique chapeau de paille, ornée d'une longue bande de tissu en satin blanc qui descendait jusqu'au bas du dos, qui avait coûté une fortune. Une trouvaille! C'était un original d'un grand designer dont le nom lui échappait. Le genre d'homme que Vernon qualifierait de "femmelette" avant de s'embarquer sur un long discours portant sur le fait que les hommes devrait s'en tenir aux métier d'hommes. Elle s'interrompit dans ses pensées.

- M'man!

Elle posa son regard sur son fils adoré qui l'interpellait d'une voix plaignante. Elle eut un sourire affectueux.

- M'man! répéta-t-il lorsqu'il vit avec satisfaction qu'il avait maintenant tout l'attention de sa mère. Je suis trop vieux pour me faire garder! C'est pas juste! C'est pas juste!

Pétunia se rendit compte avec horreur que son fils commençait à pleurer. Elle se précipita sur lui, le cœur déchiré.

- Oh! Mon Dudlichou! Ne t'inquiète pas! Maman reviendra bientôt!

Dudley leva les yeux au ciel, à l'insu de sa mère qu le tenait dans ses bras d'une manière sur-protectrice, tout en continuant sa scène.

- Non! Je veux pas que cette vieille folle vienne ici, je veux pas!

- Oh Dudley! Mon chou! Ce n'est pas très gentil d'appeler Mrs Figgs "vieille folle"! dit Pétunia avec un sourire indulgent. Son petit Dudley chéri avait un tel caractère!

- M'en fiche! Je suis trop grand pour me faire garder!

- Je sais, je sais, mon chou en sucre, sussura-t-elle, mais je ne peux faire confiance à l'autre. 

Son vois avait maintenant une intonation glaciale. Elle poursuivit.

- Je veux que quelqu'un le surveille pour ne pas qu'il te fasse de mal. Avec quelqu'un de normal dans les parages, il ne tentera sûrement rien…

Dudley exprima encore une fois son mécontentement. Pétunia souppira gentiment puis réfléchit quelques secondes.

- Tu sais, Dudley, proposa-t-elle, si Mrs Figgs me dit que tu n'a pas fait d'histoire, ton père t'offrira ce jeu vidéo que tu voulais tant!

Les pleurs de Dudley cessèrent presque sur-le-champ. C'était exactement ce qu'il voulait. Pétunia se félicita intérieurement d'être une si bonne mère et alla au vestibule. Elle s'arrêta quelque secondes devant le miroir pour redresser son beau chapeau de paille. Elle eut soudainement une pensée pour sa sœur Lily, chose très rare. Elle était si jolie, pauvre petite! Pétunia se remémora avec aigreur sa jalousie éternelle pour sa petite sœur. Elle était si parfaite… Si seulement elle n'était pas allée dans cette maudite école de fous, peut-être aurait-elle été quelqu'un de respectable? En tout cas, elle ne serait pas constamment exposée au danger en gardant son fils. Pétunia secoua légèrement la tête en chassant ces idées inutiles de ce même geste et sortit dehors, rayonnante. Vernon l'attendait déjà dans la voiture et elle pouvait voir la vieille Mrs Figg traverser la rue. Elle la salua de la main et embarqua dans la voiture luxueuse.

Harry, qui observait le tout depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre, cru apercevoir quelque chose qui s'apparentait à une baguette magique qui dépassait de la poche du tricot de la vieille dame.

***********************************************************************

Voilà _Chapeau de paille_ fini! Je sais, elle était très courte mais je n'avais pas d'idée pour l'étirer davantage, désolée ^_^.

****

Fany: Merci de m'avoir reviewé !!! Je te remercie pour le compliment, et j'ajoute que tu traduis merveilleusement bien. (dis, tu écris aussi?)

****

Miss Tambora: Merci! J'ai pensé que ce serait original comme idée! J'ai toujours mes idées en lisant du Agatha Christie, allez savoir pourquoi! et pour ta questions, oui, je vais tous les faire (ouf!!!) mais je vais pas me presser. Je vais aller au rythme de mon inspiration. Alors, ça devrait bien se faire! Enfin, j'espère…Ce ne sot que des petites nouvelles très légères, elles ne parlent que des personnages (donc, pas vraiment d'action, dsl)..


	4. ...paillasson...

Paillasson, paillasson, paillasson, son, son! Hé oui! Maintenant, c'est au tour de _Paillasson_! Je voudrait remercier au passage ceux qui me review malgré le fait que cette "fic", qui n'en est pas vraiment une, n'est pas très enlevante...Merci! ^_^ !

Je tiens à rappeler que les chapitres n'ont pas vraiment de liens entre eux (sauf la comptine, évidemment), ce n'est qu'une série de nouvelles, et qu'elles ont toutes lieu l'été après le tome 4.

**************************************************************************************************

"Trois petits chats…"

-3-

…paillasson…

Pénélope Bridget Deauclair eut un petit cri d'excitation. Elle ferma les yeux avec délice, appréciant le moment. Enfin, après de long mois de préparatifs fastidieux, elle allait enfin aménager dans une maison. Une maison? Non, _sa_ maison! Son refuge, son foyer, son endroit à _elle_. C'était le plus beau jour de sa vie!

Mais devant ce signe majeur qui annonçait sa vie adulte qui s'étendait devant elle, menaçante, elle ne put réprimer un sentiment de mal à l'aise, malgré tout. Et si quelque chose se passait mal? Il n'était plus question de se tourner vers ses parents maintenant, elle était seule.

Mais qu'à cela ne tienne, pensa-t-elle avec une lueur de défi dans les yeux. Elle savait qu'elle était capable. Peut-être était-ce un grand pas vers son avenir, mais ce n'était qu'un pas, après tout. Oui, mieux valait voir les choses sous cet angle.

Elle finit de ranger ses dernières affaires personnelles dans une petite valise en cuir. Le reste de ses affaire se trouvaient déjà là-bas. _Chez elle_…Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire.

Elle prit sa valise et se leva, très droite. Elle expira un bon coup, son cœur commençant à battre furieusement sous l'émotion. Ça y était… Elle jeta un regard circulaire sur sa chambre. Non, son ancienne chambre. Elle se remémorait tous les bons souvenirs de son enfance qui s'effaçait maintenant peu à peu. Elle se revoyait encore claquer la porte, fâchée contre sa mère qui avait refusé de lui acheter un chat. Elle se revoyait recevant ses amies à l'occasion de partie pyjama. Elle se revoyait recevoir ses première lettres d'amour, étendue sur son petit lit, les mais sous le menton, rêveuse.

Quand elle eut rassemblé suffisamment de courage, elle partit pour la dernière fois officiellement de chez elle, en "pop" sonore. _Pop_…Elle pensa avec amusement que c'était maintenant pour elle le bruit de la liberté. Étrange…

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle la voyait, sa maison. Mais néanmoins, elle fut de nouveau émerveillée par sa beauté. Ce n'était qu'une toute petite maison située dans un bourg de Pré-Au-Lard, mais c'était _sa_ maison. Et elle était magnifique. Magnifique jusque dans sa façade en bois, magnifique jusque dans ses volets verts forêts aux fenêtre, magnifique jusque sur sa porte couleur charbon. _Magnifique_…

Elle entra d'un pas décidé. À la vue de tous les paquets à défaire, elle fut quelque peu découragée, pour se ressaisir aussitôt. Ce n'est pas comme si elle allait faire ça toute seule, non. Elle avait _Percy_! Percy, son gentil petit ami qui emménageais avec elle. Percy, cet homme travaillant à l'avenir prometteur. Percy…

Le visage de Pénélope s'assombrit quelque peu. Oui, Percy, celui qui travaille comme quatre. Percy, celui qui la laisse seule en ce beau jour de juillet. Pire, Percy qui était entrain de rater le plus beau jour de sa vie. _Percy_…

Oh! Bien sûr, ce dernier avait d'excellentes raisons de ne pouvoir la rejoindre ce jour-là. Raisons, d'ailleurs, qu'il ne pouvaient lui donner. "Information confidentielle jusqu'à ce que le Ministère en décide autrement…". Mais aussi bonnes que ces arguments pouvaient être, Pénéloppe ne pouvait s'empêcher de garder un peu de rancune au fond du cœur. Elle aurait tant aimé qu'il soit à ses côtés, à ce moment! _Le plus beau jour de sa vie_…

Elle s'apprêta à entreprendre le rangement de la vaisselle dans les armoires de la cuisine quand la sonnette retentit. Intriguée, elle se rendit jusque dans le vestibule en se disant, enthousiaste, qu'elle allait ouvrir la porte de _sa_ maison à son premier (ou première) visiteur (visiteuse). Elle ouvrit la porte.
    
Elle en resta bouche bée.
    - Percy!
Incapable de dire un mot de plus, elle se jeta à son cou. Le jeune homme avait dans les mains, un paillasson sur lequel on pouvait lire:
    
__Bienvenue Chez Nous
    
- C'est la plus belle journée de ma vie…
    
******************************************************************************************************
    
Et voilà pour _Paillasson_ ! Woah! J'arrive pas à y croire! J'ai écris trois nouvelles aujourd'hui! Motivée! Motivée! (^_^). Le prochain, c'est_ Somnambule_…
    
Je voudrait remercier sincèrement et du fond du cœur mes revieweuses  

****    Fany: Merci! J'ai eu du mal à faire Pétunia, car je voulais qu'elle ait un peu de compassion pour Lily tout en continuant à la détester. Dur, dur… je crois que je ne voulais pas la faire complètement méchante parce que mon p'tit cerveau de Jello se refuse à l'idée que de tel gens existent…Merci pour le compliment! Franchement, c'est en écrivant qu'on devient bon, ma chère (en lisant aussi mais c'est une autre histoire…) Si tu veux voir comment j'était nulle avant, va voir mes premiers chapitres de ma fic "Harry Potter et l'Anneau Magique"…Pénible…
    
****Miss Tambola: Oui, mon non plus je l'aime pas Pétunia. OOORHHOOOAAAA (ça c'était mon imitation de l'ours, lol^_^)!!!!! Mais comme je l'explique à Fany plus haut, je voulais rajouter une touche de compassion à Pétunia. De plus, dès que je me suis installée pour écrire _Chapeau de Paille_, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai tout de suite pensé à Pétunia! Pour ce qui est de faire tous les "vers", et bien quand je dis à mon rythme, c'est vraiment à mon rythme. Je ne serais pas surprise de finir cette fic en avril prochain, disons…
    
Merci encore! Et n'oublier pas de reviewer, j'adore les lire (je les lis des centaines de fois, éberluée que quelqu'un aime mes fics, lol)
    


	5. ...somnambule...

Somnambule, somnambule, somnambule, bule, bule! Lol, vous savez quoi? Depuis que j'ai commencé cette série de nouvelles, j'ai toujours la petite comptine dans la tête. Pénible, je vous raconte pas… J'espère qu'elle va pas y rester jusqu'à ce que j'ai finit (ARGH!)…

Bon, maintenant, c'est au tour de _Somnambule_…

***********************************************************************

"Trois petits chats…"

-4-

…somnambule…

Charles Albert Weasley dormait à poings fermés. Depuis qu'il avait appris la Nouvelle, il vivait dans un état constant d'alerte. Sursautant à chaque intervention inattendue, suspectant chaque lettre ou paquet qu'un hibou lui apportait, il commençait même à soupçonner ses propres amis. Sa mère lui avait bien dit de prendre garde, à la fin juin, racontant l'épisode du retour de Harry de la troisième tâche, avec force de détails et de recommandations. À l'écouter, Charlie devrait se barricader dans ce que les Moldus appellent un abri nucléaire.

Un abri nucléaire… Tient, voilà une idée intéressante! Si sa famille se faisait construire un abri nucléaire dans le jardin, elle pourrait s'y réfugier en cas d'attaque de Mangemort. Il s'était promis, avant de s'endormir, de leur écrire la lendemain pour leur faire la suggestion.

Il était passé minuit quand Richard, un des collègues de Charlie, vint le réveiller en le secouant avec force.

- Charlie! Charlie! Réveille-toi mon vieux!

- AH!

Le jeune homme roux s'éveilla en sursaut. Avant que son cerveau n'ai pu commencer à réfléchir normalement, sa main commençait à chercher frénétiquement sa baguette afin de se protéger. Richard l'empoigna fermement.

- Charlie, c'est moi…murmura-t-il.

- Huh…hein? Rick? Qu'est ce que tu fais? Il…

Charlie jeta un coup d'œil à l'ouverture de sa tente et, voyant le ciel noir, continua:

- Il est beaucoup trop tôt!

- Je sais, je sais, expliqua Richard en secouant la tête, c'est à mon tour de faire le quart de nuit et j'ai pensé que tu aimerais voir ça…

- Voir quoi? demanda Charlie, complètement réveillé.

- Viens! fut la seule réponse qu'il obtenu de son collègue.

Les yeux du deuxième fils des Weasley prirent un moment pour s'habituer à la noirceur. Lorsque ce fut chose faite, il put discerner les nombreuses tente de son unité où dormaient encore ses camarade.

- Chanceux…marmonna Charlie avec amertume en s'étirant.

Il sortit du petit boisé où le campement se voilait et marcha vers la plaine qui s'étendait sous ses pas, en suivant toujours Richard. Il luttait toujours contre l'envie de retourner se coucher. Mais, par respect pour son confrère, il n'en fit rien. Il lui faisait confiance, s'il était venu le réveiller, c'est que cela en valait la peine.

Il vit que Richard avait arrêté de marcher. Ce dernier se tourna vers lui.

- Regarde, fit il en pointant devant lui.

Charlie obéit et en resta bouche bée. Le spécimen que son équipe était entrain d'observer, un Vert Gallois d'une taille peu commune, se roulait par terre. Puis, se relevant, commença à sauter à croche-pied. Charlie réprima une envie de rire. Il était à la fois amusé et complètement éberlué.

- Mais…Qu'est ce qu'il fait? lança-t-il tout haut.

- Tu n'a pas encore deviné? Répondit Richard, l'air plaisantin, regarde, ses paupières sont fermées et ses narines aussi, ce qui signifie qu'il…

- …qu'il dort! finit Charlie en riant. Ça alors! Alors, il est…

- Somnambule, c'est ça, continua Richard. C'est très rare chez les dragons.

- Je dirais même que c'est unique comme cas, renchérit Charlie, réjoui. Tu te rends compte? C'est un avancement pour la science!

Richard éclata de rire.

- Tu va peut-être un peu trop loin, mon vieux!

Ce fut l'hilarité chez les deux hommes. C'était un instant si détendu que, pour quelques instants, Charlie en oublia complètement Voldemort et sa puissance. Il se sentait bien. Il fit le vœu intérieurement que sa famille le soit tout autant que lui à cet instant.

***********************************************************************

Voilà pour _Somnambule_… Il faut expliquer que je souhaitait faire quelque chose de plus original que simplement dire un truc du genre: "Neville était somnambule, alors qu'il dormait, il se leva et…blablabla!". Alors je suis désolée si un dragon somnambule ne correspondait pas tout à fait à l'idée que vous vous faisiez de cette nouvelle…Désolée…

Un gros gros merci à mes reviewer!!!

****

Fany: Bah oui! ^_^ lol, je voulais faire Percy un peu romantique sur ce chapitre (pour donner au moins une raison à Penny de l'aimer, lol, me suis toujours demandé) mais trop genre Arlequin du style "sa chemise était légèrement ouverte sur sa poitrine musclée, tu vois le genre? Pour la vitesse, cela s'explique par la longueur des histoire (très petites) et mon coup d'inspiration (si ça se trouve, demain, c'est fini). Merci pour tes compliments!! Bonne chance pour ta traduc ^_^!!!

****

Miaraza: Lol, cool le pseudo! Merci! "rafraîchissant"! Merci! C mignon comme compliment, ça me touche, vraiment! Merci (dis, t'a pas l'impression que je me répète?).

****

Miss Tambora: Hihi! Moi aussi j'ai vu! Sylvie est tellement épaisse des fois ("on est à TV!"). Pour toi et Fany, tu as raison! Qu'est ce que je ferais sans vous??? Nan, franchement! Une chance que vous êtes la, les filles (j'en déduis par votre pseudo que vous êtes des filles, moi aussi, d'ailleurs). Mais là ya Miaraza qui m'a reviewé aussi, on la remercie! Et puis, comme je l'ai dit à Fany, je voulais faire Percy un peu romantique mais pas trop. J'ai horreur les persos qui sont OoC quand c'est moi qui l'écrit, s'entend ^_^ !

Pour mon adresse, lol! J'avais pas d'idée et les seuls mots qui me sont venus en tête étaient ceux-là, alors…^_^, et t'iquiète, moi aussi je suis folle (ça paraît pas ici, masi dans la vie, Aïe!)

Merci encore! Et continuez à reviewer!!!!!


	6. ...bulletin...

Bulletin, bulletin, bulletin, tin, tin! Woa! Jamais j'aurais imaginé que cette fic aurait autant de succès (0_o)!!! Toutes vos belles reviews m'on encourager à continuer! Alors, après _Somnambule_, voici _Bulletin_!

Résumé: Un série de nouvelles sur les persos de HP dans l'été après le tome 4, basée sur une comptine nommée: Trois petits chats…

***********************************************************************

"Trois petits chats…"

-5-

…bulletin…

Remus William Lupin frappa son nouveau téléviseur sans ménagement. Depuis la visite que Dumbledore lui a rendu à la fin juin, lui annonçant le retour en force de Voldemort, il s'était abonné à tous les journaux sorciers et Moldus qui pouvaient exister dans ce coin de pays. Mais il s'aperçut vite que ce n'était pas assez. Il y existait un moyen beaucoup plus rapide et qui rejoignait beaucoup plus de personnes que la presse écrite, il s'agissait, bien entendu, de la télévision.

Il avait parcouru le tout Pré-Au-Lard, où il habitait depuis deux ans, à la recherche d'une télévision. Arpentant les petites rues dallées d'un pas ferme et décidé. Peu à peu, après un peu moins d'une semaine de recherches ardues, il se découragea à trouver l'objet désiré dans cette petite ville où seul le monde magique existait. L'idée le répugnait, mais il dut s'y faire. Il devait aller l'acheter dans un magasin Moldu.

La chose ne fut pas facile. Remus s'était habillé en Moldu avec peut-être un peu trop de recherche. Ce qui expliquait l'ai du jeune vendeur acnéique qui le regardait entrer dans la boutique avec des yeux ronds de surprise. Qu'est ce qu'un bonhomme en tuxedo venait fabriquer-là?

- Excusez-moi, monsieur, lui dit le chic étranger. Je cherche une _télévision_.

Il avait prononcé ce mot comme s'il était extraordinaire, un peu comme s'i parlait d'un nouveau gadget technologique. Le vendeur resta perplexe quelques secondes.

- Euh…Et bien, commença le jeune homme, si vous voulez un bon téléviseur, il y a celui-ci, qui vient avec le magnétoscope…

L'étranger éclata d'un rire franc.

- Oh, mon ami, dit celui-ci, je ne veux pas observer les étoiles, je veux regarder la _télévision_!

Le vendeur, Gary, de son prénom, se gratta la tête. L'homme qui se tenait devant lui ne savait pas même pas ce qu'était un magnétoscope, cette vendeur s'annonçait longue et riche en explications techniques. Il espéra, au moins, qu'il aurait un bon pourboire, pourvu que le client, un millionnaire excentrique en ermitage, selon lui, sache ce que c'est.

Deux heures plus tard, l'étranger sortait de la boutique, un grosse boîte à la main et l'air fier au visage.

- Hank, dit Gary en observant son dernier client par la vitrine, tu as vu ce drôle de numéro?

- Bah, grogna le dénommé Hank derrière le comptoir, en autant qu'ils paient, les clients peuvent se balader avec un poulet mort sur la tête si ça leur chante…

Gary, lui, restait médusé, quoi qu'en dise son patron.

***

- Maudite _télévision_!
    Le problème était celui-ci: l'opération "Acheter-une-télévision-dans-un-magasin-Moldu-en-passant-incognito" avait peut-être été un succès, mais pour "Installer-la-télévision-et-obtenir-une-image-décente", c'était une tout autre histoire! Puisqu'il tapait dessus depuis presque une demi-heure sans résultats, Remus en conclut que là n'était pas la solution à son dilemme. Il tourna quelques boutons sur le côté de l'écran.
    À son grand étonnement, ce qui le fit tomber sur le derrière sur le plancher du salon, l'image une dame en tailleur crème apparut.
- Mesdames et Monsieur bonsoir, disait-elle sur un ton monocorde, voici le bulletin de nouvelle de six heure.
    Remus, médusé, recula, sans quitter toutefois le téléviseur des yeux, et s'assit sur un vieux fauteuil en tweed. Une vague de joie l'envahit, il avait réussit. Mais cette euphorie ne dura pas longtemps.
- Et bien il semble bien que la suite de tuerie qui a commencé au début de la semaine n'est pas prête à s'arrêter, raconta la présentatrice sans laisser transparaître la moindre émotion. Cette fois, c'est un hôtel dans le Devonshire, nommé _Sweet Dreams Are Made of This_, qui a été attaqué. Les nombreuses victimes, trente six au total, dont huit enfant et une femme enceinte, ont été brûlées après avoir été tuées. Les résultats de l'autopsie révèle que les victimes ne sont ni mortes par une arme, ni par empoisonnement, ni par strangulation, ce qui nous permet de faire un lien avec les autres tueries de cette semaine. Encore une fois, des témoins ont affirmé avoir vu (la voix de la femme prit un accent d'incrédulité) des hommes en cagoules noires. La police ne sembla voir aucune piste pour l'instant. Maintenant passons à la météo avec…
    Remus était atterré. Encore une tuerie, c'est effroyable. Le monde est à nouveau plongé dans la terreur.
    La rage au cœur, il prit un parchemin, une plume et de l'encre et entreprit de faire un bilan pour Dumbledore, comme celui-ci lui avait demandé à la fin juin.
- Il nous faudra tout notre courage et notre persévérance, disait Dumbledore avant de rajouter, une lueur déterminée dans les yeux. _Nous Vaincrons…_
    
**********************************************************************************************
    
Voilà pour _Bulletin_! Mon frère m'a donné l'idée d'une Hermione qui reçoit son bulletin et qui le montre à ses parents. Évidemment, je lui ai dit que c'était une très bonne idée, mais, malheureusement, je ne la trouvais pas très originale. Mais je ne suis pas assez méchante pour le lui avouer (":")…J'espère que vous avez aimé ^_^ !
    
Un gros merci a mes merveilleux reviewers!!!! J'ai flippé en voyant les longue reviews que vous m'avez faites! (Dans le bon sens bien sûr!).
    
****Fany: Lol, je dois avouer que je comptais beaucoup sur l'effet de surprise pour ce chapitre!!! Moi aussi j'adore Charlie, et aussi Bill, et tu as raison, je susi Québécoise et fière de l'être!!! Tu es là depuis le début de la fic et je tient à te remercier de ta fidélité, lol! ^_^! Nan, sans rire, j'apprécie beaucoup!
    
Imagine pour moi, j'ai été cherché mes livres et prendre ma photo la semaine dernière (déprimant au possible) et je retourne à l'école demain!!! AU secours!!!!!! En passant, merci, c'est super d'avoir une fan pour laquelle on est fan (je suis fan de dangers dans le passé). C'est assez paradoxale comme situation mais c'est drôle!!!
    
****Miss Tambora, reine des rimes: Lol, moi aussi j'aimerais ça voir un dragon somnambule!!! Un dragon qui se prend pour une marmotte, mettons! Lol, comme dans 'George de la Jungle" où un éléphant se prend pour un chien, trop crampant!!!! Pour les ptite calottes, une chance que tu me le disais, lol, je te prenais pour une folle!!! Et puis, j'adore ton pseudo, c'est vrai que c'est original! T'a remarqué que le gars qui faisait l'arbitre et qui voulait faire taire Sylvie, c'était Ponton? L'arbitre de la ligue d'impro? Pour OoC, ça veut dire Out of Character. En français, Hors du personnage. C'est comme si je faisais Rogue qui regarderais un film d'amour et qui pleurerait en disant que Gladys n'aurait pas du quitter Jack! LOL! Tu imagine, un Percy à la Arlequin? Moi ça me fait pas dégobiller, ça me fait écrouler de rire, LOOOOOOOL!
    
****Miaraza Hoojin: Tient c'est drôle, ya une fille qui s'appelait Miaraza qui m'a reviewé hier, c'était toi? WAOUH! Je suis dans tes favorites? Et ma fic aussi? (0_0) WOW! Je suis flattée! C'est chic de ta part! Merci! J'aime bien que tu dis que ma fic est "rafraichissante", j'adore ce compliment! Je voulais parler des autres persos de Hp, ceux auxquels on ne pense pas toujours (ils se sentaient tout seuls les pauvres). Et je voulais les rendre plus "humain", qu'on les connaisse un peu plus. Et si j'ai réussi à rendre pour toi Pétunia attachante, alors j'ai réussi! Merci beaucoup! Je vais vite car les chapitre sont très courts et ils s'écrivent tout seul, façon de parler, lol! Merci encore!!!
    
****Vulcaine7: Tient, un autre volcan ;-). Merci! Si je me trompe pas, Vulcain, c'est le dieu romain de la guerre, c'est ça? En tout cas, merci pour le compliment!!!
    
Encore un gros merci à mes reviewers qui me donnent le courage de continuer!!! MERCI!
    


	7. ...tintamarre...

Tintamarre, tintamarre, tintamarre, marre, marre! Imaginez-vous que j'ai passé une seule journée à l'école et j'en ai déjà mare! *soupir*, ça va être long, cette année…Enfin, après _Bulletin_, voici maintenant _Tintamarre_. Je voudrait m'excuser profondément de ne pas écrire plus vite mais l'école est recommencée :'-(

Bon, je vais être TRÈS franche avec vous. La seule idée que j'avais pour cette nouvelle, c'est Fred et George qui fabriquent des Farces et Attrapes qui font du bruit et que leur mère viennent cogner à leur porte pour leur demander ce qu'était tout ce tintamarre. Ce n'était pas très original… 

Comble de malheur! Plus d'inspiration! Était-ce possible? Mais je fut sauvée par une revieweuse qui m'a suggéré Olivier Dubois comme perso! Oh joie! Oh extase! J'ai eu une idée et c'est grâce à elle(ou à cause d'elle, choisissez) que vous pouvez lire cette nouvelle aujourd'hui.

Tintamarre: tapage, bruit, vacarme, chahut, etc…(au cas où certains l'ignoraient ; )

*******************************************************************************************

"Trois petits chats"

-6- 

…tintamarre…

Olivier Simon Dubois se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée de son minuscule appartement accompagné d'un air rythmé au volume maximum. Il était dans un état avancé de béatitude depuis quelques jours. D'ailleurs, cela expliquait pourquoi il sourit d'emblée à sa visiteuse avant même s'être enquit de son identité. C'était une vieille dame anglaise typique. Cheveux blancs parfaitement coiffés, le visage sillonné de ride que son air austère n'avantageait guère. Un femme du genre à se conduire comme si le roi Edward VII était encore au pouvoir, sans toutefois n'avoir jamais eu de noblesse dans sa famille. Une femme du genre à regarder tous les individus de moins de quarante ans avec méfiance en marmonnant entre ses multiple mentons son opinion sur les jeunes fous d'aujourd'hui. Dans son temps, la jeunesse se tenait à sa place. Olivier la connaissait comme étant sa voisine Moldue, Mme Beckersfield, et, en voyant l'air furieux sur le visage ravagé par le temps, son sourire s'effaça. Mme Beckersfield avait les deux mains portées sur ses oreilles. Elle hurla quelque mots que la musique derrière lui enterrait. Le seul qu'il comprit fut "…_tintamarre_…". Olivier eut un sourire en coin, sa voisine était de celles qui utilisent encore ce genre de mots.

- Je vous demande pardon, Madame, hurla-t-il pour se faire entendre, mais je ne vous entend pas!

Les yeux de la vieille dame s'agrandirent sous l'effet de la fureur. On aurait dit qu'elle venait d'atteindre un nouveau niveau d'indignation inexploré jusqu'alors de la masse mortelle. Elle répéta sa plainte une seconde fois, malheureusement, sa petite voix fluette de personne de l'âge d'or ne pouvait se mesurer à la puissance de la musique qui envahissait les tympans de quiconque se trouvait à quelques centaines de mètres. Agacé, Olivier fit semblant de comprendre, il n'avait pas envie de rater toute la fête pour sa vieille voisine insupportable.

- Oui, Mme Beckersfield! Vous avez raison! Il pleuvra sûrement demain!

Et il lui ferma la porte au nez (énorme et ratatiné). Il se retourna et retrouva son sourire.

- Hé, Mik! Laisse un peu de Bièraubeurre aux autres!

***

Mais aussi grossier que ce geste put paraître aux yeux des plus respectueux de l'âge d'or d'entre nous, il n'en était pas moins fondé, du moins aux yeux du jeune homme. En effet, Olivier avait d'excellente raisons de fêter et d'être euphorique.

Depuis deux ans, il faisait partie de l'équipe de réserve du Club de Flaquemare. Cette équipe était reconnue pour être celle où le repêchage en vue des ligues majeures était le plus important. C'est donc pourquoi chaque jour, sans faute, il prenait son balai, un Nimbus 2000, et transplanait sur le terrain de l'équipe. Il avait réussi. Il faisait la chose qu'il aimait le plus faire au monde en tant que travail, ce qui équivaut à dire qu'il s'amusait tous les jours. Confiant, il envisageait son avenir sans aucun complexe.

Du moins l'envisageait-il ce soir-là de fête où Mrs Beckersfield était venue jouer à la harpie jusque sur le seuil de sa porte. Car quelques jours auparavant, par un calme matin de juillet, Olivier Dubois se recommençait officiellement à se ronger les ongles, chose qu'il n'avait pas faite depuis l'âge de 10 ans, avant de savoir s'il était oui ou non accepté à Poudlard.

La veille, il avait enfin obtenu un rendez-vous avec la belle Emily qui servait dans le petit café où il se rendait souvent, surtout depuis qu'elle y servait. Il avait passé la matinée à se vanter de cet exploit à ses collègue, un peu plus pour justifier le fait qu'il jouait distraitement à ce moment-là que par vantardise.

- Dubois, rugit pour la énième fois l'entraîneur de l'équipe, un Français chauve et peu gâté par la nature, dénommé Gauthier, concentre-toi sur la balle!

Olivier se replaça près des buts qu'ils gardaient, honteux d'avoir raté les trois derniers lancés qu'on lui avait accordé.

- Je suis désolé, _coach_, expliqua-t-il, vous voyez, hier soir j'ai…

- Oui, oui, la petite serveuse, je sais, je sais…grogna l'entraîneur, allez, maintenant joue!

Un des Attrapeurs fonça vers Olivier et, à la dernière seconde avant de la percuter, il lança le Souaffle avec une force surprenante.

- DUBOIS!

Celui-ci rata encore la balle de cuir de quelques centimètres. Le directeur de l'équipe venait d'apparaître sur le terrain en l'interpellant sans ménagement.

- DUBOIS! POUR L'AMOUR DE…

Cette fois, c'était l'entraîneur qui s'exprimait. Il était rouge de colère et faisait de grands moulinets avec ses bras, pour être sûr que le jeune homme puisse comprendre toutes les subtilités de sa fureur, tout en ignorant la présence du nouveau venu.

- Mais monsieur, protesta le Gardien, ce n'est pas ma faute, Monsieur le directeur m'a appelé et cela m'a déconcentré…

- Dubois, dit celui-ci, venez avec moi!

Il se posa en douceur, complètement frappé de stupeur. Se pouvait-il que cette matinée de travail moins acharné que d'habitude lui coûte sa place dans l'équipe? Le directeur allait-il le remercier de ses services? Oh Seigneur non! _Je vous en prie_! Dubois était si contrarié qu'il n'entendait pas l'entraîneur se répandre en excuses auprès de son patron, spectacle qu'il aurait pourtant apprécié en d'autres circonstances. Le directeur renvoya sèchement l'entrîneur à ses joueur et ordonna à Dubois, d'une voix qui ne présageait rien de bon.

- Suivez-moi, jeune homme…

Puis, il tourna les talons et marcha d'un pas ferme vers le petit bâtiment qui servait à la fois de bureau pour l'entraîneur et le directeur et aussi d'entrepôt. Derrière son dos, Olivier se rongeait furieusement les ongles, étant convaincu qu'il allait être renvoyé. _Oh pourquoi lui_? Maudite soit cette Emily avec ses grands yeux verts et or! Et ses jambes de rêves, et sa manie craquante de froncer le nez quand quelque chose lui déplaisait, et ses…Non, le Quidditch mon vieux! Le Quidditch! Les deux hommes pénétrèrent dans le bureau spacieux du directeur. Celui-ci alla s'asseoir derrière son bureau de basse qualité, y posa ses pieds, et l'invita à faire de même sur une chaise en bois devant le meuble. Machinalement, Dubois obéit, de plus en plus nerveux. Le vieux directeur poussa un soupir dont il avait le secret et qui suffisait à lui seul à confirmer les pires craintes du Gardien.

- Eh bien! Jeune homme! Il est l'heure de nous dire au revoir, dit Mr Simmons, le directeur.

C'en était trop, il fallait qu'il tente quelque chose, il n'avait plus rien à perdre, après tout.

- Monsieur le directeur, sauf votre respect, j'ai droit à deuxième chance après tout. Je suis dans votre équipe depuis de deux ans et je n'ai jamais fait de problèmes à l'équipe, je vous jure que le moment de distraction d'aujourd'hui ne se reproduira plus jamais! Je vous jure sur mon cœur que je ne reverrai plus de fille! Je ne boirai plus aucune goutte d'hydromel! Mais je vous en prie, _pas ça_!

Le vieil homme le regardait à présent avec des yeux ronds de surprise, les pieds sur son bureau. Olivier reprenait peu à peu son souffle, il avait débité tout cela en une seule inspiration.

- Vous me priez de ne pas faire _quoi_? demanda le vieil homme. 

- Mais! s'exclama Dubois, me renvoyer, _bien sûr_!

Le directeur éclata soudainement d'un rire sonore, faisant sursauter le jeune Gardien.

- Mais Dubois, parvint à articuler le directeur en essuyant une larme, je ne veux pas vous renvoyer!

- Je…Je vous demande pardon? bégaya Dubois.

- Je ne veux pas vous renvoyer, répéta l'homme.

Le cœur d'Olivier fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

- Non, continua le directeur, non, je voulais vous parler car un représentant de l'équipe des Frelons de Wimbourne a assisté à notre dernier match et vous avez été choisi pour être le remplaçant de leur Gardien. Félicitation, mon garçon…

Mr Simmons lui tendit la main. Cela pris quelques secondes au jeune homme pour réaliser ce qu'il venait d'entendre. La main légèrement tremblante, il serra celle du directeur, toujours bouche bée.

    *******************************************************************************************************
    Voilà _Tintamarre_ finit, et j'espère que je n'ai pas trop déçu les fans de ce cher Olivier en lui inventant une petite amie ;-).
    Merci à mes fantastiques reviewers ^_^!!!
****    Fany: T'inquiètes pas, ma vie est pas super intéressante non plus ;-) Et pis ça me dérange pas d'entendre parler de la tienne, c'est bien de connaître un peu plus les gens qui me review. (0_o) Tu m'a fait penser à un truc, j'ai peut-être fait Remus un peu trop OoC…Au secours!!! Enfin…Juste pour te dire que je suis hyper flattée d'avoir une fan comme toi! Et je le répète encore, je suis aussi ta fan ;-). Bon, en rafale, je répond au dernier paragraphe de ta review: 
Je sui désole de t'avoir entrée la comptine dans ta tête
    Tintamarre, ben j'ai mis la définition en haut, ça veut dire beaucoup de bruit…
En fait, c'est le principe second de ma fic: parler un peu des personnages secondaires (et peut-être moins secondaire, si je fais Harry, plus tard ; )
    4- Ben, heu…*gênée*, j'ai moi-même commencé à écrire mon propre tome 5…Je sais qu'il est pas très bon mais c'était il y a longtemps….(bah, quand le tome 4 est sorti, quoi!)
Merci encore Fany!!!!
    
****Miss Tambora: Contente que tu ai aimé! J'aime bien l'idée que ce que j'écris fasse plaisir à quelqu'un en quelque part (autre qu'à moi-même) ça m'encourage à continuer!!! Parce que j'ai relu la comptine et j'ai failli abandonner en voyant TOUS LES MOTS!!!! Mais bon, je continue! Maintenant, je te prend pour une folle à cause de "banquise", lol! Pour OoC, ce n'est rien, je ne fais que remettre à quelqu'un d'autre le service que quelqu'un m'a rendu un jour en me l'expliquant. (Dans la partie anglaise de ce site). Merci! encore pour le compliment! Je te le renvoie, d'ailleurs! ; )
    
****Miaraza: Ah oui? C'est toi? Imagine si ça n'était pas le cas!! Quelle coïncidence!! Lol! Remus est ton persos préféré? Vraiment? Je l'adore!! ^_^!!! Trop flattée! Bien, comme je l'expliquait à Miss Tambora, ça me fait trop plaisir de savoir que ma fic fait plaisir à quelqu'un!!!! Et un gros MERCI pour l'idée de Olivier! J'espère que t'est pas trop déçue de sa petite amie ;-) Merci pour les compliments!! ^_^!!!!
    
****Olivier: Tient, un p'tit nouveau! ;-) ! Tu les trouve recherchées??? Wow! Merci!!!
    
Merci beaucoup, vous êtes fantastiques!!!!


End file.
